1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to a pull rod for the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional luggage pull rod is generally expandable and is formed of an outer tube and an inner tube which is telescopically fastened to the outer tube such that the inner tube can be adjustably pulled out of the outer tube as desired. The conventional luggage pull rod is defective in design because it is not provided with an adequate rigidity to protect the pull rod against the deformity caused by the weight of the articles contained in the luggage at the time when the luggage is moved on the surface by the user""s had supporting pull rod of the luggage. In addition, the conventional luggage pull rod has a grip which is fixed and cannot be adjusted to allow the hand to hold it with ease and comfort.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage pull rod which is free from the drawbacks of the conventional luggage pull rod described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a luggage pull rod comprising an outer tube, an inner tube, a buffer member, a grip, and a pivoting member. The inner tube is fastened telescopically to the outer tube such that the top end of the outer tube and the bottom end of the inner tube are provided with the buffer member. The grip is adjustably fastened to the top end of the inner tube by the pivoting member.
The foregoing objective, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.